


Wicked Hangover

by kennagirl



Series: Candy Cane! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Partying, Stream of Consciousness, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there are parties at Hogwarts, someone will sneak in some Firewhiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Hangover

So, I don't rightly know why I'm here. I don't know how I got here. I don't really know where "here" is. I don't know what time it is. I can't even remember what today is. The last thing I do remember is a wicked party in the Room of Requirement and a LOT of Firewhiskey.

Man, I have a wicked hangover.

Well, at least I'm alone, so I know I didn't do anything last night with a guy. Oh, shit, I'm not alone. Someone else is in here. I should probably open my eyes and find out who. But I don't really want to. That would let light get in my eyes. I really don't want light in my eyes. That would hurt in my severely hungover state. So I'll just ask who it is.

"Urrgh…"

So my mouth doesn't work right now. It never does after a party like that. I drank a lot and made out with a couple guys. Nothing too heavy though. And I danced. Of course I danced. You can't go to one of these parties and not dance. The music, the lights, the guys, and, of course, the alcohol. Add it all up, multiply by how many days it's been since the last party, subtract how many girls are within three feet, and put it to the power of how many days until the next school day, and that's how irresistible it is to dance at a Christmas party here. I'd put last night at roughly a 900. The best party I've been to scored a solid 1200. So last night was pretty good.

Whoever is in here is getting closer. Ugh, that tastes nasty. They're pouring something down my throat. But my head is getting clearer. That's a good sign. Maybe my hangover is fading. It is fading. Really fast. That must have been some kind of potion to get me sober. I remember what today is. Good, no classes today. Classes start tomorrow. I still don't want to open my eyes.

I think I'm in the kitchens. It's nice and warm and I hear squeaking. Someone must have dragged me down here after I passed out or something at the party. Wait a minute, I walked down here. To get chocolate. Why didn't I get my chocolate? Oops, I passed out waiting for my chocolate.

Why is whoever it is breathing on me? They are completely invading my personal bubble. It's probably one of those Weasley twins, or one of their friends. They are always down here in the kitchens. Probably because the elves give them whatever kind of food they want. Maybe it's an elf. But how would an elf get Pepperup Potion? I think that's what they gave me. It feels like I took Pepperup Potion. Time to open my eyes and see my savior.

Okay,  _now_  I'm going to open them.

NOW.

Okay,  _NOW_!

"Aarrgh!" I screamed. Two really big green eyes right in front of me.

"Dobby is happy you is awake, Miss. Dobby is wanting to give you your chocolate." He handed me a bar of chocolate. Maybe these elves aren't so bad.


End file.
